All The Things She Said
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: Songfic inspired by TATU's 'All The Things She Said'. Utena and Anthy have a heartfelt discussion on what is right and what is wrong in the world. Slight ShoujoAi. AnthyUtena OneShot


__

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or any of it's characters. I do not own the song 'All The Things She Said' by TATU.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Yep, this time I'm writing a one-shot with Shoujo-ai. It's minor, but it's there. I figured, why not? I already have a Shounen-ai. Yeah, anyways, here we go. Sorry if it's sorta crappy. Oh yeah, its in Utena's POV.

****

All The Things She Said

__

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

I blushed slightly as Anthy touched my hand, sending me a secret smile. A smile that was for me, and me alone. A smile that said so little, but meant so much. A smile of promise, a smile of love.

__

I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

It was just two days ago that I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any longer. I asked Anthy to meet with me after school, because I had something important to tell her.

__

"Yes, Utena-sama?" Anthy asked as she smiled broadly at me. I fought hard to keep the heat from rising to my cheeks. I turned my head, hoping she wouldn't notice my sudden shyness, for I had always been an outgoing girl, and acting like this was bound to cause some trouble.

"Um, Anthy, I have something to say to you. I've bottled it up for so long, and I'm about to burst..." I paused in my speech to contemplate how I was going to put this. Anthy waited patiently.

"IthinkI'minloveiwithyou." I burst out suddenly, and then immediately turned my head as I turned into a tomato. I was sure that Anthy was disgusted with me. You can imagine my surprise when she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I understood you, but could you please say it a little slower so I can be sure?" She said softly as she squeezed my shoulder. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Anthy, after all this time, I think I am finally beginning to realize my true feelings for you. I-I love you." I said quietly. Anthy was quiet before she smiled brightly.

"I'm glad, because I've loved you since the day you came."

I smiled at the thoughts that ran across my mind.

__

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the things she said

All the things she said

Anthy turned to me, and we gripped hands.

"Utena-sama, were you thinking of that day...?" She asked softly as the slight wind ruffled her hair. I nodded, and smiled back at her.

"Yes. I was just wondering how amazing it was that after all this time, it was only now that I've realized my true feelings for the people around me. I used to think I loved Miki, but then, after thinking about it for a while, I realized that that was just a school girl crush." I said softly as I gazed happily at the yellow, red, and orange leaves falling all around us as we walked back towards the dormitory.

__

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Anthy closed her eyes and then reopened them, a new-found happiness hidden within their depths.

"I have wondered about that too, Utena-sama. I always wondered what the gods would say, what they would transpire into our lives. But, then I realized, it was _us_ who were the ones who had control over our lives, and decided who we would like, hate, and love." I listened quietly to Anthy's small speech, trying to read the hidden meanings in it.

__

Mother looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

"So....what you mean is that, despite this being...wrong....it is right?" I asked, confused. Anthy's silvery laugh filtered out of her mouth.

"Sort of. What I truly meant, though, was that no one can tell us what is right and what is wrong. We must decide for ourselves, and what is in our heart. But I think you got the most of it." We both laughed together, finally finding peace within our lives.

__

Daddy looking at me

Will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line?

As we went our separate ways into the dorms, I thought over what we had discussed, and what it truly meant in the world. I smiled softly, finally understanding.

I am my own person, and decide what I want, and what I think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Shiroi Hikari: Urg, I hated that.. It sounded so....stupid. ::Sigh:: I just can't write shoujo/shounen-ai. ::Shrugs: Oh well. And I don't even know WHY I did this, I hate Anthy..

Please review!

__


End file.
